ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Acceptance:Student Sorting/Willow Constable
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. Growing up a military brat brought more than one thing to Willow. She's modest, rarely bragging about her skills and trying to make others feel more important than what she is; mature, having had to figure out her schools and relationships by herself during the year and several transfers; intelligent, having a photographic memory, which sure does come in handy depending on how she's feeling that day; loyal, knowing that if it comes down to it, she would gladly lay down her life for her friends; patient, knowing that patience is a value in the Air Force; and let's not forget the LDRSHIP: Loyalty, Duty, Respect, Selfless Service, Honor, Integrity, Personal Courage. Her weaknesses include her feeling of not fitting in; her photographic memory... (blessing and curse); and her easy-to-call sarcasm. Willow hates sarcasm, but, when it's needed to get answers or play word games, she'll play it with the best of them. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? Willow's goals are to make the largest difference, in both muggle and magical worlds as she can, without gaining fame in the process. She's one of those people who doesn't like to get a lot of attention, and would walk in the shadows if she could. It's strange... but she doesn't really care. She likes being in the shadows, watching and taking care of people from a distance, exactly like her parents have done to the other kids on base. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? Willow's idea of a free day goes like this: waking up at like six or so due to revelie, which, she knows how to play on the trumpet, to go and run with her father and mother, maybe picking up more of their friends and hers as well on the way; then doing a nice Crossfit workout; watching her parents head off to work as her friends and her head off to hang out at the BX and commissary; lunch; then probably some sort of more mental work, such as their homework, then dinner; evening jog/stroll around base; shower; and bed. This is her usual schedule during the summer on base, so, she keeps to it, even when she's at school. It keeps her busy and fit, two things that she's been trained to stay. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? Willow's five possessions would be as follows: 1) A small backpack with survival things, because of her training to always be prepared in case of an emergency. 2) A locket with a family picture, in case she needs to remember memories of her parents or their lessons.. 3) A knife and sheath that fit into her boot, in case of an attack and defense. 4) Her wand, in case of a magical attack or in need of shielding. 5) A firearm and extra magazine, in case of an attack and the knife and wand aren't a good fit for. 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? One thing that Willow would want to change about the wizarding society is how closed-up they are. People accept each other for differing sexualities... what's the stretch to magic? She wants to try and get the magical potions and spells into muggle hospitals, hopefully helping the patients recover faster. Willow just generally wants to merge wizarding and muggle worlds, and is going to try and make that happen when she graduates... Her first goal: getting electronics to work in the wizarding world. 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? Willow wants, truthfully to be in Pukwudgie, the house of the Healers. She feels that she could do the best amount of help from there, but Thunderbird and Horned Serpent wouldn't be bad either. The only house she doesn't want is Wampus, due to the reputiation its members have for being hot-heads and that Willow knows that her philospy and theirs would probably clash too many times and cause too much inter-house conflict... So, no Wampus. But any of the others are open for her. The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Modest. Mature. Intelligent. Careful. Loyal. Confident. All of these and more are positive traits that make up Willow as a person. She's grown up under strict instruction and rule-set by her military parents. She's distant at first, but, as you get to know her, she slowly begins to open up. Even though if she knows her friends for almost four years, Willow still starts over with them at the beginning of their school year. She's gentle and patient, to an extent that is. Willow can put up with plenty of idiocy until it gets to be too much, and she leaves the group as quickly as she can. She's also quite intelligent, possessing a photographic memory, which allows her to memorize basically everything she reads, hears, or sees. Willow is also very stern and distant. She does not open up to people easily, and doesn't exactly form as strong relationships unlike what others have or can make. It's almost too easy for her to pick out her adult career path, being called to serve by all of her influences around her at all times. Willow's also very resilient. She's known for not letting things get to her, and barely seems to care when she is being irritated unless it gets too much and she leaves. She is also quite social, being able to make small talk out of anything and to anyone. However, she does feel very much like an outside to the magical world, but hides it very well. Willow is also very well-mannered, calling all professors sir or ma'am, and even standing off to the side when they walk down the halls. She is also very comforming to traditional military dress and behaviors, due to being taught to do so for so long. It is unsure if she'll ever lose that piece of her. The most reaction she'll give is a quiet laugh and upturn of her mouth in a slight side-smile to a joke or something that someone said. Willow's quite organized, and loves to spend time working on various things that she needs to before returning to the base for the summers. Thanks to the military ranking system, she respects those older than her and distinctly more powerful. She is not at all a troublemaker, having been taught that if she even put one toe out of line, she would be punished faster than you can say "Air Force". Willow is also seemingly mature than others in her year, which, can all be traced back to her military upbringing. All in all, Willow's a typical military brat, but struggles with not fitting in at school, which can lead to plenty of issues. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Major Jameson Constable was stationed at Aviano Air Base and had been there for six months when he first encountered Lt. Colonel Lindsey Ross. Lindsey had a reputation around the base for being a kickarse, and was incredibly stunning... especially when she's dressed in her service dress uniform. One thing led to another, and with three separate proposals and six years worth of dating, the two, Jameson and Lindsey married. They chose not to take a honeymoon, but instead were transferred to Ramstein Air Base, located in Germany, and continued working. The Constable couple remained there for two years, with one miscarriage. They were heartbroken, but, they hid it very well behind their walls, only showing it when they were home alone. Over the next three years, they moved again to Kleine Brogel Air Base, located in Belgium. Again, a miscarriage happened, but they luckily had a strong trust circle and told them. The other couples were devastated for the two, but, they quickly switched over to different subjects. It was a month before their move to North Yorkshire, England, and the Constable couple had received what would be the best news of their lives. Lindsey was pregnant again. After their move to RAF Menwith Hill, located in North Yorkshire, and eight months later, Lindsey finally gave birth to the first Constable child. Willow Aveline Constable was born on July 4th, 2017, however, she was struggling for life. She had so many complications with birth and her first few weeks of life were spent in the hospital, leading to stress on both of her mother and father's already busy schedules. She survived and went home to her parents. Willow's life consisted of lots of moves, sight-seeing. It was during one of her monthly examinations, Willow's doctor found that she remembered things, even when she had barely seen them before, leading her to think that there may be a forming photographic memory, but she couldn't be sure, and so decided to play it by ear. When Willow turned five, she finally returned to the United States with her parents, and it was that month's appointment that they finally received the news of their daughter having a photographic memory. Jameson and Lindsey were surprised but shrugged it off. They never knew of anyone who had the photographic memory on either of their families and just shrugged it off, continuing to basically allow Willow whatever she wanted to study and learn. This may be due to the fact that Grandmother Constable, Jameson's mother, had photographic memory, and seeing that it skipped Jameson and Lindsey, but manifested in their daughter... he luckily knew how to live with it and dealt with it by treating Willow like any other military kid. She knows to keep her memory on the down-low, and never mentions it unless she's pressed to. They continued to let Willow study what she wanted, and she soon surprised her parents with requesting to start music lessons. She attended school, getting all As easily, and soon started working ahead. She learned languages, memorized instruments, combat tactics, anything she could get her hands on. It was also during this time that her magic manifested. A few boys were teasing her on the playground as she was sitting on a bench, reading, and upon getting irritated, she sent them skidding a few feet back from her. It was unfornature that one of their teachers saw what had happened, and brought Willow to the principal's office. Lindsey and Jameson were called to pick her up from school, and as they had gotten home, Willow started to explain to them what had happened. Her parents were confused but wrote it down in a notebook to keep their minds fresh, especially when they're asking one of the Science wing members. Willow continued to grow normally, taking the position of leader in her group of friends the older she got. She received attention from the guys in her grade, but it was her father moving to Westover Air Reserve Base that changed her life forever. It was her sign of magic that enrolled her into Ilvermorny, and when she turned 12, a professor came to her door to explain everything to the Constable family. She started at Ilvermorny, being chosen by ... and started her magical schooling. She met several other students and quickly made friends with them all. She's entering her fourth year this term, and is curious to see what lies in wait for her at the end of her schooling. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Willow Constable is modeled by Lily Collins. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Muggle-Born. None. 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) Photographic Memory. 6) What year is your character in? Fourth. OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? Four. None. ---- From who did she inherit her photographic memory? Abilities like that skip a generation, so one of her grandparents must have been one. It's just a matter of which. Wampus and Horned Serpent have chosen Willow Constable. Bold her chosen house. Category:Sorted